Storyshift
VoltraTheLively voltrathelively @voltrasparker |date = December 5, 2015 |website = Reddit (cancelled) ---- AO3 (Story Reboot) Tumblr |type = Switch Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic Written Story |status = Rebooted}} Storyshift is an Undertale AU created by voltrathelively on Reddit. Like Underswap, it involves some characters changing places role-wise with others while keeping their original personalities. What makes Storyshift unique, though, is that the characters are "shifted" in pairs into other pairs' roles, as opposed to with each other, such as Sans having Asgore's role and Papyrus having Toriel's role, while still keeping their original personalities, and relationships intact. There's also some modifications to the story that puts a twist on the original Undertale canon. Storyshift is said to possibly include other shifts, depending on Voltra's motivation. Some have theorized how the shifts were made, as in everything were changed on this Universe but there is nothing said canonically. A shift will show the Neutral, Pacifist and Genocide routes before proceeding to the next shift. Only the ten "major" characters, excluding Frisk, have their roles shifted, unless changed in another shift. Character Changes * Flowey is replaced with a new flower called "Boogie." * Papyrus is the caretaker of the RUINS. He went to the RUINS originally to scatter dust. * Alphys hangs out in the RUINS at times, wearing a sheet. It's currently unknown if Papyrus even notices her. She still likes anime though, and will try to show you some if you go to her house. * Chara is the calm, older sibling of Asriel. They like chocolate. * Asriel just wants to LARP with Shifty and Chara via Humans and Monsters. He thinks that by convincing Shifty to stay, he may be able to find a way to get his parents back together. * Toriel is head of the Royal Guard, and estranged (but not divorced) wife of Asgore. * Asgore is the Royal Scientist, the modifier of Undyne, and estranged (but not divorced) husband of Toriel. * Undyne is the cyborg star of the Underground, although by the time of Undyne Umbra's boss fight, she has quit. She has a crush on Alphys. * Sans is king of the Underground. * Napstablook was a good cousin of Mettacrit before they died. Napstablook died from sadness after the loss of Mettacrit when they went to the Surface. * Mettacrit narrates the game and has helped to carry out a plan to communicate with the surface. Additional Changes * Worn Dagger and Heart Locket are replaced with the Prop Chainsaw and the Hair Clip. * The Bake sale spider is a shopkeeper. * Asriel makes star-shaped cookies for the human. * The weapons from Undertale are obtained in different locations than before. * Shyren's agent is Undyne's manager, and a minor character in the Hotland arc. Gallery Storyshift Sans.png|King sans preboot battle sprite (Created by Voltra) Storyshift Undyne Battle Sprite.png|Undyne's Preboot sprite (Created by Voltra) CanonshiftMetta.png|Mettacrit's canon design (Created by Voltra) Trivia * Undyne has robotic features because she was injured after lifting the CORE when she was younger. * Storyshift was the first AU to use the "sprite comic" formula. * Storyshift was the AU to popularize the type of Switch Up AUs to not swap character personalities. If it was the first remains unknown. * Chara's secret room has a picture of Chara with a pair of twins. These twins are heavily implied to be Lucas and Claus from Mother 3. * While most fans believe that Chara uses red magic knives as their attack, they actually use plant magic as shown in their room. * Contrary to popular belief, Asriel wears a bandanna, not a scarf. * The name "Mettacrit" is a pun on the media review website Metacritic, as Napstablook's name is a pun on the music subscription service Napster. * Mettacrit is not human but he is still a ghost. * It is currently unknown if Boogie has a photoshop form. * The true name is now Shifty, which according to Voltra, does not mean anything. For who Shifty is remains unconfirmed. * The later shifts do not follow the same way of shifting as the first one. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic Category:Written story